sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zoralth's Psychoanalysis Experiment: Asonja's Treatment (Full)
Plot Zoralth the Dragon, Asonja's brother, is under the impression that Asonja is lacking in positive emotions due to the lack of social interaction and support from them. Therefore, he has begun studying the fundamentals of Psychology to help his poor, depressed brother. His goal is for Asonja to understand that the people all around Mobius cares about him, or know him to the point where they can understand why he's misjudged. He just needs a bit of proof to further prove his claim. If you wish to participate, place your name in the heading below and the individual experiment will begin. You may only add up to one character. If you wish to see Asonja's profile in case you haven't done so yet for more information on who he is, you're more welcome to do so. You can access him here. Side Note I'm trying out this different style of rp, much like what Trisell Chronos has previously done. Basically, different people will be having their own separate version of the rp without interfering with other users' rps. I figured this would be very organized other than one whole rp where everyone joins in at different times, and leave at different times, etc. And, honestly, how stressful can that be? (Indigo/Xan) -Silverknight01 Your character had appeared in a rather cozy room, sitting on a luxurious chair. In front of them, a black-scaled dragon about their size showed up with a clipboard and a pencil. "Thanks for participating, Mr...uhhh...Xan, is it?" The dragon asks, having to get glasses to read the name. "I butcher names so I apologize if I said it wrong..." The linx ended up crossing one of his legs over the other, and folded his hands together in a business like manor. It was hard to tell who was actually doing the interview and who wasn't. "What can I say. It was a charming ad. So, good sir. What can I do for you today..?" said the 'person.' His voice sounded a little off some how, like there was multiple people speaking at once. The dragon didn't seem to mind that fact, though he was pretty sure he was aware of that. "I would just to ask you a few questions on your opinions with a certain individual. As I'm aware, you don't know him, but I would like to hear a few opinions of your on first glace." With that said, the dragon handed a picture of a black hedgehog with a trench coat, dark grey eyes, and black-rimmed glasses with spiky black hair. Black everything, though the picture was filmed from whole color. The photo depicts the hedgehog as snarky, and not wanting to be taken a photo of. "Tell me what you notice about this individual and tell me what you think about his personality, anything that comes into mind when you see this picture, if you may." "He appears to be a Skrillex wanna be." The linx said instantly. "I wasn't aware that it was physically possible to not only dress in black. But be. The embodiment of blackness." He continued without a tinge of remorse. "..He seems to enjoy wallowing around in his own misery. How OLD is the man child?" Xan inquired, setting down the photo. It was clear that he wasn't taking things very seriously. The dragon took the notes down while following the linx's words. "Well, this 'man-child' is turning 18 in just a few days." He inquired. "And, please, if you could be a bit more serious with your opinions...words are rather hurtful these days. "Now, what would you do if you saw this hedgehog in real life? What would you say, do, and why?" The dragon asked. "This is the final question set, as I said before they were only few." Xan sighed for a moment. "I would tell the boy to get a grip on his reality. Mentality doesn't jus't effect yourself. But everyone around you, as well. Unless he means to repel friends, in which case.. You go live your dreams." He said, rolling one of his hands in the air to get emphasis going. The dragon wrote more into his clipboard,nodding frequently as Xan went on. "I see..I'm pretty sure he will take those comments fairly nicely in a few minutes." The dragon stood up and motioned for Xan to follow. "Come along now. I'll be bringing you to a different room." "..." The linx sat there, letting to words sink in. Before silently standing to his feet and following Zoralth's lead. Zoralth opened a door after a few minutes of walking. The same black hedgehog from the picture was sitting down in a chair in the middle of a rather larger room. The hedgehog had his arms crossed as he looked around the room. He didn't seem to recognize Xan, though they have never met. "It'll be a while before I get the results in. Why not settle down and chat for a while?" Zoralth suggested, before leaving Xan in the room and closing the door behind him. The linx watched the dragon leave before flicking his gaze to the good Doctor's patient. "Hm. Why hello there." He said , flashing a toothy grin. Asonja noticed Xan. He seemed to gulp silently and look away nervously. "..You can wish me away all you'd like, but I will still remain. You. ''ARE aware of that, right?" Xan said, edging into the corner of Asonja's vision. "Yes, I am aware..." Asonja sighed. "I can't get rid of you anyway, because I know you're going to be full of surprises and insults...I'm ready for practically anything." Xan chose to lean on a wall that faced Asonja. "Oh? I'm sorry, I don't recall making your acquaintance. But I assume you know as much about me as I do you..Thanks to your brother." He remarked. Absently inspecting the room for a moment. "...How do you know that...?" Asonja crossed his arms. "No one's supposed to know that..." "Mmhhmm. When you put two and two together its really quite simple. I'm no idiot.." He said, arching a brow as he stared right into Asonja. "..And neither are you. So, do me a favor. And let's stop underestimating one another for a moment." Xan sighed with exasperation. Asonja nodded, agreeing. "Just sit down already. Don't want your legs to be tired." He pointed to a chair in front of him. Rolling his strange eyes, he 'complied.' And gracefully sat down on the chair. "Well then. From what I've seen and heard, your quite the mess." Xan grinned. Folding his hands over his lap. Asonja grumbled a bit. "Don't even start...It's a long story to cover..." "..I wouldn't have even showed up unless I thought this would be a good investment of time." He informed the black hedgehog. "..So please. ''Do'' go on." "Alright alright...relax." Asonja sighed. "So, basically, I'll try to sum it up for you; Grew up in the rural part of the city, fat man came in and ruined my life, I attempt to bring back my old life but failed, ran away, and stayed hidden in the city for about over 7 years. Do you want the more detailed story or are you good with the one I gave you?" "Fat man? He must have had quite a circumference. Why was this obese human after ''you''?" He asked, pointedly. Gathering up more facts before his grand 'sherlocking' began. "I guess he had something against hedgehogs." Asonja shrugged. "Animal Abuse, perhaps? I'm totally unsure. It's not that it matters anymore; I got a new life now and I just gotta live with whatever Fate throws at me. And don't get me wrong, his surface area is much more than you think it is." "Living' is a strong word. It seems like the only thing you can currently manage is 'surviving." Xan commented. Absent-mindedly. He seemed to be in his own little world. Thinking. "So then. What have you done since then to prevent another attack?" "Go into hiding. Rather shameful, I know." Asonja leaned back on the chair, picking at the side of his ear. He adjusted his black-rimmed glasses that also had a dark tint to them, not as much as sunglasses. "But, hey, if survival is key and you don't want people taking your life away, just hide, sneak around and get what you can without being seen. That's my motto." Xan tapped his chin. "But avoiding a problem doesn't solve a problem. It will always be there when you least expect it. Tell me this, do you ''enjoy''' running? Hiding?" "Well, running takes energy, for one thing." Asonja said, putting up his pointer finger as if to count. "I don't own much of it, despite me having a core like that of an Identity, dunno if you've heard of them, they basically live off of it, literally too, and hiding is the only thing I'm good at nowadays." "Ah. Yes. Identities." He muttered fondly. "Identities are capable of most anything they put their little Nanites to. Have you had any proper training?" Xan asked. He seemed to have never-ending questions. "Not exactly..." Asonja crossed his arms, looking away in most-likely embarrassment. "There are some candidates to train me, but...they much prefer me without them so it's harder for me to actually train. I hardly even understand the principles of Identities." The linx snorted. But he held back the sharp retort. "Hmm. Well then. You have an overwhelming amount of self-doubt. And an underwhelming amount of confidence." "Well, what can ya do?" Asonja just shrugs, with a small smirk on his face. "Whatever happens, happens. Can't do nothin' about it." Xan shook his head, lightly chuckling. "..''You can't stop a bird from flying over your head. But you can keep it from nesting in your hair." He quoted. "Nn, but. Enough of that. I've heard you suffer from depression? It can be quite crippling, how long has it been going on?" Xan questioned. Sounding more and more like a doctor himself. Asonja didn't mind that; he was a psychiatrist as well, but just knows the basics. "It's nothing that concerns you..." Asonja said, hesitating afterwards, before adjusting his glasses nervously before speaking again. "...For 7 years I've had this weight on my shoulders...the thought that I couldn't do anything worth anybody's time: I had no strength, no mobility, nothing that a man can own...that man has killed my life away, and there's not a dang thing I can do..." "I'm going to stop you right there. You need to get over it. 7 YEARS. No wonder your depressed, you've let things fester." Xan remarked, halting the entire conversation. "So many 'I can'ts.' No one's asking you to paint the Mona Lisa, good sir.. From what I've gleaned.. they just want their friend." He paused for a moment, letting everything sink in. "That rotundness man might have had a hand in your misery. But this..You've done this to yourself." He said, gesturing to Asonja as a whole. Asonja crossed his arms, seeming to be either contemplating, or just in denial. Zoralth was listening in on the conversation, writing stuff down as usual. "What do you expect me to do?" Asonja remarked. "I've been weak my entire life, and I tried getting revenge for our family being murdered. But I couldn't do crap because I'm a coward! I still am to this very day! And you just expect me to change the very next day?" Asonja had raised his voice a bit, but sighed and calmed down a bit to push up his glasses again. The light above them shined on his glasses, hiding his pupils. "Listen...no matter what you do, to anyone or not, everyone's going to hate on a group of people; whether it be against wolves, dragons, foxes, hedgehogs...parasites and even Identities." Asonja leaned forward a bit. "We hate on the other groups because we're not like the others...we want to be with the people that are like us. It's part of our unconscious. We don't do it to hurt anybody, but yet everyone takes it seriously, they just get themselves down in the dumps, as I have already because of the very thought of being thrown in by society..." There was a long pause, a very long and silent pause before Asonja leans back against the chair. He took off his glasses, staring at Xan right in the eyes. "It's already too late for me to start regaining what I lost. I lost that opportunity 7 years ago, and there's no point for me to go back and try again. Again, and again, society will pester the living hell out of your very existence. And the best thing we can do to hide from the majority...is to be like them, look like them, act like them..." Xan was intrigued by these words. Enough to actually stop and care for a fraction of a second. "..." He tipped his head to the side, narrowing his eyes down to slits. "Then don't recover whats lost. Start anew." "It's a waste of time..." Asonja said, looking to the side as well. "...you're different from the rest as well and I know that you and I have the same issues as to being the minorities. It sucks, doesn't it? When you're with people you don't feel comfortable with? Yeah...you can feel my pain, don't you? I feel yours as well." "...Yes. The never-ending pain of teenager drama. It gets quite tiring, but someone has to deal with it." Xan fired back sarcastically. Asonja crossed his arms, raising his eye a bit. "Sure...sure. It's hard to deal with if you've been like that for 7 years." Xan leaned back in his chair. "...You keep mentioning that magic number. Like it's your golden ticket to pardons for all future actions. Heheh. Its quite amusing." He shrugged. "Well I don't want people to know how long that is." Asonja fixed his glasses. "Perhaps it's my golden ticket to immediate rejuvenation? Recognition? Strength? Maybe all or maybe none." The linx's foot was taping a tune out onto the floors. "You're 18. It's around that age where you people are considered adults.. Right? What do you plan to do? Work-force wise." Xan asked. "It's funny how you said 'you people', though you are one of those 'people'." Asonja smirked a bit, but went back to answering his question. "Regardless...I don't really plan on working anywhere. They don't seem to be all that interesting. And plus, getting a job and a proper education at a college is too much time and money to begin with." "Oh I assure you. There's more to a person than just looks." Xan hinted. A gleam of mischief sparked in his eyes. "I unfortunately do not belong to this race of creatures." The linx said, gesturing to his body. "AS for the other answer. You are just determined to dig your own grave, aren't you?" "Hey, it's the only thing I'm good at nowadays. It's like I'm a parasite myself." Asonja commented. He looked right into the linx's eyes, seeming to already know where he was going with what he said. "I take people's energy. But at least I don't steal their joy." Xan shrugged. Seeming to refer to Asonja indirectly. (Axel) Brudikai222 Your character had appeared in a rather cozy room, sitting on a luxurious chair. In front of them, a black-scaled dragon about their size showed up with a clipboard and a pencil. "Thanks for participating, Mr...uhhh...Axel, is it?" The dragon asks, having to get glasses to read the name. "I butcher names very often..." "Yeah its Axel mr dragon guy...... " Axel said scratching his head. "What am I doing here again?" "I'm pretty sure you are well aware that you saw my advertisement on recruitments for a social experiment that I am doing with a certain black hedgehog." He says, as he gives Axel a picture of a black hedgehog with black glasses, dark grey eyes, and basically black-everything. The film looked like the hedgehog was snarky and didn't want his picture taken. "Tell me anything you see about this hedgehog that pops into your mind." The dragon adds. "Thats Asonja..... Wait did he commit a crime? Axel asked. "Nono, Axel." The dragon laughed a bit. "He committed no crime. Just give me opinions about him the moment you look at him from this film. That's all I ask." "Its just regular Asonja, this has been his attitude for the past 10 years I've known him. Angry at the world, lazy, unmotivated, complains too much, and to top it all off he betrayed me like 4 times and yet I don't kill him." The dragon nods as he writes on his clipboard. "I see...so you have a strong friendship with him. What else?" "Thats it everything I've told you is basic 100% Asonja." The dragon nods and he stands up. "Well, if that's the case, come with me. I'll be moving you to a different room for a little bit while I continue my research. Until then, you'll have someone to talk to so you wouldn't be bored." "What evs." Axel says getting up. The dragon lead him to another room, where Asonja sat in a chair by himself in an empty room. He had his arms crossed and just looking around the room with a look of distaste. When he saw Axel, he grumbled and looked away. "I hope you two can get along..." The dragon stated as he closed the door behind Axel. The other hedgehog just glared at Axel. "Yo Asonja that you?" "Of course it's me, dummy." Asonja responded. "What're you doing here...? Don't you have better things to do?" "I honestly don't remember how I got here. This dragon guy just brought me in here. So.... How'd you get here?" "He brought me here too." Asonja shrugged. "He figured it would be my chance to 'make more friends' and get people to not 'misunderstand' me..." He sighs. "He's my brother, you know." "Oh so thats your brother... So back when we were in the game..... thats your brother? YOU'RE PART DRAGON!?" "Yes, Axel, I am part dragon. Did you not look at the Punnet Square that I had on my profile?" Asonja says, breaking the fourth wall on purpose. "No the guy typing my dialog doesn't even know what a pun square is" Axel replied. "Whatever. But, yes, I am part dragon." Asonja sighed. "Do we get any food?" "We can ask him for some later, if you want...I guess." Asonja shrugged. "I don't mind starving here for the rest of my life. It's a good way to live." "if you don't eat you'll die that's like basic life" "I'm not even hungry, Axel..." Asonja crossed his arms. His stomach revolted against his statement as it made a loud grumble. An awkward silence pursued afterward, and Asonja went back to talking. "Why not just sit down on that chair?" He pointed to the chair a little ways in front of him. "How long do you think we'll stay in here, little known fact I don't like staying in the same place for long mostly when its a new area.... its like being claustrophobic without the fear of tight spaces. It usually kicks in about 3 hours.." "However long when you decide to leave." Asonja shrugs. "I don't care if you leave now, if you're feeling like that. But there's no way I'm getting out of here without my brother finding the cause of my depression." "Riiiiight..." Axel sits down and looks at the clock. "Meju, ne, sami, Lahe, Cronosa." He started to chant as the seconds pass by. "...I have no idea what you're telling me, but I'm guessing that you're counting in Nimagi." Asonja says, shrugging. "We're going to be here for a long time, but he didn't tell you that you can leave whenever you want, ya know. I can't, though." "Yeah but it wouldn't feel right to just leave you here." Axel said and went back to counting. The then stopped at the 17. "We don't have to pay for food right?" "Nope. You can always ask-" Before Asonja finished, a table appeared between them with food and drinks. "...my brother." Axel started eating. " so whats the goal? Am I supposed to befriend you even though we're already friends?" "Well, technically, Zoralth is just trying to get me understand that there are more fish in the sea...sort of." Asonja shrugged. "He also wants to try to get rid of my depression by making me talk to people who offer to help." "You just made it sounded really gay dude. Does your brother swing that way?" Axel chuckled a bit and started to slurp ramen like a mad man. "...You're thinking of the wrong person; I'm the one who's bisexual here, not him." Asonja broke the ice a little bit. (Bianca Blackwood) Hynoid.s Nightmare Your character is in a room with a black dragon in front of them. He had a casual wear and a clip board. He looked at it with glasses. "Thank you for coming...uh...Bianca Blackwood? Interesting name, and I possibly butchered that. Not very good with names, but I do appreciate you coming along to participate." "Flattery will get you everywhere," the kinkajou woman smirked, resting her chin on her thumb and index finger. "Oh and, no - it's not that easy to butcher a name like mine." "So... what's this, 'social experiment' -" she flicked her thumb across her cheek as she pointed at him. "- I think you called it?" "Yes, it is a social experiment. Though, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you; I must keep it a secret." He went into his pockets and pulled out a film picture. "Tell me, what do you think about this hedgehog just by this picture." He gives her a picture of what appears to be a dark-grey hedgehog with black hair, small black-rimmed glasses, a black trench coat, and just had a rather snarky look on his face like he didn't want his picture taken. (Danni Quillen- Psychologist in training) 1st Prince of Winds Your character had appeared in a rather cozy room, sitting on a luxurious chair. In front of them, a black-scaled dragon about their size showed up with a clipboard and a pencil. "Thank you for participating...uhh...Danni...Quillen? Did I say that right?" The dragon asked. Danni had fake glasses on with a tie shirt. He stared as he was warped there. "What the fuuuuuhh? Oh hello! Yes, you did say it right! Not many people normally say it right." "That's good. I apologize if you got here unnoticed." He responds. "My name is Zoralth, just so you know. Now, let's cut to the chase; what can you tell me about this hedgehog just by looking at him?" He passed Danni a picture of a black hedgehog with...practically black everything on him. A trench coat, black glasses, and and black spiky hair in the front. "Seems like he's really into black.. Oh wait I've seen him before! He's apart of those Nimagi freedom fighters. I've seen a few memes about him. They're pretty sad. Reminds me of the edgelord fandom." Danni pulls up a depression meme about Asonja that he found on the internet. "...I...had no idea people made him into a meme." Zoralth said as he examined it. "Huh...well, if that's it then we can move on." He stands up and motions for him to follow. Danni complies, gets up and follows. He wonders why this guy is questioning him about this dude. Zoralth led him into another room. It was spacious, and someone seemed to be sitting down on a chair: it was the hedgehog in the picture. The door closed behind Danni, with another chair appearing in front of the hedgehog for him to sit down on. Danni sits down he looks at the dragon? " So why am I here. I would like to know honestly." "You two are going to talk for a little bit. Just a little chat, nothing too special." The dragon says before vanishing. The hedgehog looked away, seeming unimpressed of what was happening. "Ok then. Should I be warned of any problems so I can prepare myself. Sass problems? Disrespect in everyday behavior? Danni asks. He looks at Asonja up and down then looks back to the dragons spot. He was gone. "What the fuuhhhhh? Well then... Hi there!" "...Uhhh...hey...?" The hedgehog says back rather nervously. He wasn't shy, but he just wasn't the talking type. "You'll most likely experience snarky behavior from me. I'm kind of a waste of anyone's time at this point." "And why is that, may I ask?" Danni said with a comforting tone. He crossed his arms, continuing to look away uninterested. "It's nothing that concerns you..." "Cmonn 'pal'. I've been through the same teenage bs too. I know what its like to be unpopular at that age. Today it's different but don't mind that. I'm a minority as well. Just talk to me," Danni says with a more comforting tone. The hedgehog just seemed more hesitant and resistant, like he was in denial for that. "I'm fine, alright...? I don't need any help. I can sulk on my own..." "You sure? Cause I need an answer to my first question. Just vent to me and I won't judge you. It's relaxing trust me." He grumbled a bit, gripping his sleeves. "...whatever...you wouldn't quite understand anyway." "Just vent bud. Don't make me start acting cut-throat." (I'll be back tomorrow~Prince) "Cut-throat? Like...threatening me to open up to someone I don't even know?" He responded. "How do I know that you won't make fun of me the moment I say something?" (Gotcha.) "Do I need to make a promise? Like if I do make fun of you I'll hit my self with all of my strength." To prove his full strength he pulls up a video of one of his training vlogs of him with his friends just fighting for the fun of it. (Issac) Classicspace101 Your character is in a room with a black dragon in front of them. He had a casual wear and a clip board. He looked at it with glasses. "Thank you for coming...uh...Issac? ...You don't even look Mobian either...are you from the Dark Ages? Anyway, thank you for coming." "Ah, yes I am from the dark souls universe, and it's a pleasure to be helping another in becoming a much more jolly person." Issac says. "Yes, of course." The dragon nods and passes Issac a picture of a hedgehog. "Pretty sure you've seen this person before correct? Tell me everything you know about him." "I believe I have seen him once before, the poor boy is a sad soul, always wearing a large black cloak and has that depressed look upon his face, he would make even a hollow sad to see him..." Issac said. "I don't understand him completely, and through this I hope to bring out his inner self." He then says. "You might, though I must warn you..." Zoralth went closer to the knight in shining armor, looking at him right in the eyes. "He's very resentful. It'll be rather difficult to get information from him. Even though he deserves to get a knife in the throat, I wouldn't suggest doing so. Understood?" "Understood, anyways what could go wrong? He would have to do a LOT to get under this undead hide of mine hahahaha!" Issac then says. "Heh...just be careful. That armor won't do you any good with words, most likely. Praise the sun, they always say." Zoralth chuckles a bit, not insulting him. He stands up and motions Issac to follow. "I'll be taking you to a different room for a bit." "Ok then." Issac says as he follows. "So quick question, of your brother is a hedgehog, then how exactly did your parents... make you?" "It's too long of a story to explain, Issac." Zoralth responded. "It's WAY too long." With that, he opens the door to the other room, revealing Asonja inside sitting on a chair. He immediately recognized Issac, but looked away. Zoralth patted the back of Issac to bring him inside before closing the door behind him. "Good luck Issac!" "Thank you." Issac said before walking over to him and sitting down. "Hello Asonja. How are you today?" He then says to Asonja. "...Never felt better, Issac." He replied with a rather hidden sarcastic tone. He had adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. He looked pale and skinny as ever. "Really? Well tell me about your day then." His tone seems excited and happy. (Komerl - Present Time Counterpart) RedRush3999 Your character is in a room with a black dragon in front of them. He had a casual wear and a clip board. He looked at it with glasses. "Thank you for coming...uh...Komerl? You have an interesting history just looking at it. Anyway, thank you for coming here. I'm all booked as of right now but I'm still glad you could be my last one."